<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Beast by glitchedcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124712">Hidden Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat'>glitchedcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Beast [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Excessive Come, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Violence, KidCon - Freeform, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, noncon/dubcon, shin has dick and pussy and clit bc i can, tummy bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An inhuman KID kidnaps Conan and turns him into his mate to breed him litter after litter, to get fucked day after day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hidden Beast [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KaiShin FF (KID the Thief)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boom, kidcon, noncon turned dubcon too. I've had this concept of character A kidnapping character B and making them theirs for years now and I'm finally writing something for it. Lolishota rights!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you think you’re doing, KID?” Conan raised his voice, glaring at the thief staring him down, a dangerous glint in his indigo eyes and an unnervingly sharp grin, all teeth. At each step forward KID made, the little detective gave one backwards.</p>
<p>“Why, my dear Tantei-kun, I am simply claiming what’s rightfully mine, that, of course, being you.” KID gleefully said, teeth that shouldn’t be so sharp glinting in the moonlight. The thief’s smirk grew impossibly sharper when Conan’s back hit a wall, the detective realizing he was cornered.</p>
<p>Conan made the mistake of looking back for a split second, KID right in front of him when he looked forward again, the thief's smirk unwavering. Before he could see his error, the thief’s lips were on his, a tongue that shouldn’t be so long entering and curling around in the detective’s mouth. Conan let out a small whimper when KID nipped his lips with his razor-sharp canines – they felt more like fangs – and drew some drops of blood. The thief eagerly swallowed the sound as a possessive and feral growl rumbled in his throat. He took hold of the boy beneath him, caging him within his arms so the detective couldn't flee. </p>
<p>“You-! Let me go, you fucking pervert!” Conan yelled at KID, pushing the other's face away with one tiny hand while swiping spit and blood from his mouth. He tried slipping from the thief’s hold, but it was too tight, his squirming only making KID squeeze him more. </p>
<p>“Now, now, my dear, you aren't being very nice. You shouldn't try to escape from your mate's arms, it's impolite.” KID purred, licking his lips before swooping down to trap his tiny prey into another heated kiss , worming his prehensile tongue inside Conan’s mouth while staring intently into his azure eyes, his own flashing pale blue and hypnotizing the other. </p>
<p>KID kissed his detective breathless, letting him turn his head to escape from the mouth assaulting his to regain his breath and try to clear his head from the thief’s charm, to no avail. Conan felt his body go slack in the other’s arms, his eyes closing against his will as his consciousness slipped away. </p>
<p>With a grin rivaling that of a shark, KID gave a final lick on his soon-to-be mate's lips before securely cradling his precious cargo in his arms and letting his enormous snow-white wings out of their hidden pockets of reality. Unfolding them, he let the wind run through his feathers for a few moments. Then, with a powerful flap, KID lifted off and took his precious jewel home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KID landed on his balcony, furling his wings and entering his bedroom, heading straight for the hidden passage behind his antecessor’s – successor? Kaito’s been around for far much longer than the other, after all, time is meaningless when you’ve existed since The Beginning – portrait. There, Kaito left Conan (or should he call him Shinichi already?) on the nest he had made prior to the heist, the bed full of soft blankets and pillows for after he turned Shinichi into one of his own kind, as surely he would want to nest after mating. </p>
<p>After making sure his charge was still unconscious, Kaito took the collar he made specifically for Shinichi and put it on him, checking the fit before locking it. He took the chain stuck on the wall near the bed and connected it to Shinichi's new collar, checking the length of the chain so his mate would be comfortable but still unable to escape his new home. </p>
<p>With everything taken care of for the time being, Kaito dematerialized his pants and shifted his legs into their furry, feral form, climbed into his nest and curled protectively and possessively around his tiny mate, making sure not to crush Shinichi as he slipped into a dreamless, light sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaito woke up with an armful of angry faux child, Shinichi having woken up before him and had already realized his predicament. </p>
<p>“Fighting me won't help you in the long run, my dear.” Kaito purred as he tightened his arms around Shinichi, careful with his kicking, and sat up. </p>
<p>“You goddamn pervert! You seriously kidnapped m-” Shinichi yelled, turning around to the best of his abilities, only to get interrupted as Kaito captures his mouth in a heated kiss. Kaito slid his tongue into Shinichi's mouth, the strength of the muscle preventing the detective from biting it, and slipped it down his throat, letting his aphrodisiac saliva slide through it and down. </p>
<p>Shinichi choked on Kaito’s tongue and saliva, trying to fight the thick substance sliding down his throat and failing as it started affecting him quickly. He moaned as Kaito groped his ass, unable to stop the sound. </p>
<p>Emboldened by the delectable sounds coming from his small mate, Kaito ripped Shinichi's clothes off of his body, dematerializing his shirt in his excitement to finally be deep inside his mate, where he belonged. Slipping his tongue back into his own mouth, Kaito flipped Shinichi over so his butt faced him, and licked his lips at the enticing sight.</p>
<p>Pulling Shinichi closer to himself, Kaito licked a trail from his small cock and sack over to his pink hole, slipping his thick, prehensile tongue inside, making Shinichi yelp and moan as Kaito pumped his tongue in and out of his ass, curling it inside and pressing just so against Shinichi's prostate. Kaito purred when he felt small hands grope his sheath, the Shinichi drunk on aphrodisiac and pheromones he was starting to be able to smell unabashedly curious about the fuzzy bulge he could see in front of him, Kaito’s breath hitching as his tiny mate nuzzled it. His hips rocked upwards as Shinichi licked his sheath, slipping his tongue inside to get at the red, pointed cock inside, coaxing Kaito out as he got hard.</p>
<p>Kaito slipped his tongue out of Shinichi’s hole and shifted him so his tiny mate now had his back pressed against Kaito’s chest, putting him right above his partially unsheathed cock so he could carefully slide it inside Shinichi as Kaito turned his head around and kissed him breathless as a distraction. Shinichi moaned as the cock penetrated his hole, panting as it slid in to the hilt and he felt the soft fur of Kaito’s sheath against his ass.</p>
<p>“Haah, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this, sweetheart~♥.” Kaito exhaled shakely to Shinichi, the feel of his mate’s velvet warmth around his cock the best feeling he’d felt in a long while. Shinichi didn’t hear his praise, moaning and mewling shamelessly from the feeling of the hard, thick cock inside him driving him mindless with pleasure.</p>
<p>Having had time to adjust to the stretch, Shinichi gave an experimental bounce, surprising Kaito. Purring at his mate’s eagerness, Kaito moves up and forward, properly mounting Shinichi as he thrusts slowly into him. He speeds up his hips as Shinichi thrusts his own against Kaito’s, his mate drooling on the sheets as he mewls at Kaito to fuck him harder. Kaito obliges, wrapping his now clawed hands around Shinichi’s small waist and thrusting hard enough his mate surges forward with every lunge, his furry sack hitting Shinichi’s plush ass every time.</p>
<p>Kaito groans as Shinichi tightens around his cock and comes, small spurts of come hitting the sheets. Kaito pulls him closer, his thrusts getting shorter and more of a rolling of his hips as his knot starts ballooning, and he growls deep in his throat as it pops in, gyrating his hips as he too comes, hot semen flooding Shinichi with nowhere else to go but in, and Kaito gives a fierce bite on Shinichi’s neck, sharp teeth and all. Shinichi whimpers in pain as blood fills Kaito’s mouth, and soon he releases his mouthful to lap at the wound, healing it just enough to stop the bleeding but still open to scar.</p>
<p>Panting, Kaito falls to the side, pulling his tiny Shinichi with him as to not tug on his rim. He kisses his mate and nuzzles the mating bite, proud of himself, as now Shinichi’s body, mind, and soul would start changing to allow him to get knocked up by Kaito and be forever his. Kaito licks him one last time before closing his eyes and putting his hands over Shinichi's tummy where he now had a small pouch thanks to all the come inside him, and cuddled closer to Shinichi as they both let sleep take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes the shota will be preg, if i get that far. dw he wont die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi woke up in a haze, his neck and lower back tingling in mixed pain and pleasure, and he’s confused as to why before pressing his hand where he can feel the sharper pain on his neck, his confusion strengthening as he found scabs there before everything that happened crashed on his head at once. Shinichi tried to scramble out of the constricting grip he’s in, only getting himself a deep, possessive growl that made him freeze and the arms around him squeeze him harder.</p><p>“You aren’t going anywhere, my love, not now that I got you right where I wanted you for so long” KID growled possessively, licking the mating bite on Shinichi’s neck possessively, the struggling prey in his arms that woke him up having made him grumpy, as he was dreaming of how good Shinichi had felt around his cock. </p><p>Shinichi trembled in KID’s arms, unsure of what to do knowing he had no way of escaping the mad man(?) currently holding him like he was a plush toy.</p><p>Kaito kissed his neck, disliking the way his mate was shaking in mixed fear and helplessness. He might’ve kidnapped him and forced Shinichi to mate with him, but he still wanted to keep his tiny mate happy and content, breeding him litter after litter as he fucked him full day after day. </p><p>“What do you want from me, KID?” Shinichi asked as the licking and kissing somehow calmed him, disliking the fact he could feel something was different about himself after he and KID- they- ah, he couldn’t even say it, even though he knew the way he had reacted so wanton and needy was because of whatever was in KID’s saliva and something else he couldn’t quite place.</p><p>“Hmm, well~ it’s quite simple, my dear! I want you to breed me a litter, to be my mate forever.” KID grinned at him, the sharp teeth giving him a dangerous edge, “I even promise to help you turn back into your proper form if you’re obedient and don’t try to escape from here.”</p><p>“And how will even do that, I’m not a girl, if you didn’t notice. And how will you even get the antidote, Mr. ‘I kidnap little kids from the streets’” Shinichi huffed at him, displeased at the idea of… whatever KID was talking about. Shinichi didn’t want to think about it too deeply, of how he had been drunk on whatever substance KID had in his saliva and enjoyed his cock knotting him and releasing hot come deep inside him-</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about the details, my dear, only about getting knocked up. We’ll have so much fun~. And we both know very well you aren’t a little kid~.” Winking at him with that shark grin still in place, KID leaned down to steal a kiss, slipping his tongue to caress Shinichi’s own. Shinichi moaned breathlessly before realizing what he was doing and turning his head away, still uncomfortable with the idea and ashamed of his reaction, but knowing he had no real choice to make. </p><p>”... Alright. I’ll "breed you a litter", however the fuck you expect me to.” Shinichi blew a breath out, unsure of what to expect from KID now that there was no reason for him to hold back.</p><p>“Perfect! And please, call me Kaito. But first, we have to… alter something in you.” Kaito grinned as he let go of Shinichi to lay him down on the bed and cage him from above.</p><p>“Hu- huh? What do you mean-” Shinichi asked dumbly, getting interrupted just like before as Kaito slipped his prehensile tongue deep within his throat, drugging him once again with whatever substance was in his saliva. Content with the now drugged Shinichi, Kaito let his tongue reach deep, deep into his mate until he was secure inside, and let more and more of the chemical present in his spit to descend into Shinichi’s body and modify him so he could carry.</p><p>Satisfied with the amount of the necessary chemical along a bit of his own power he had dumped into his mate’s body when he had fucked him full of his come, Kaito retracted his tongue back into his own mouth, and waited as Shinichi moaned and mewled in search of stimulation as his body changed painlessly thanks to the aphrodisiac in Kaito’s saliva.</p><p>Checking his mate's perineum revealed the transformation complete, what was once smooth flesh now had a slit, already wet and waiting for Kaito to come in and play, and he sure wasn't going to refuse such delicious invitation. Kaito pressed a finger on the soft outer lips there, spreading them to get to the even softer, wet inner lips and the velvet warmth waiting for him within.</p><p>Shinichi mewled for Kaito’s attention, he wanted some kind of stimulation already, his body burning with the need to be fucked, why wasn’t his mate doing anything to help him? He pouted at Kaito, lip wobbling as he squirmed in search of friction. Kaito smiled at Shinichi, his mate acting so wanton and needy exactly what he had wanted, had missed for so long. Aah, his mate was so cute~❤, writhing for him and his cock, so shamelessly thrusting his hips in his direction, wanting him. </p><p>Taking pity on his Shinichi squirming, Kaito licked a line from his soft, creamy thighs to his slit, lapping at the slick there. Shinichi groaned in satisfaction at finally getting some sort of stimulation, gripping Kaito’s hair and pulling him closer to his pussy, moaning and thrusting his hips on his face as Kaito sucked on his newly-formed clit. He gasped as Kaito inserted a finger in him, testing his new anatomy, before adding another two fingers and thrusting them in and out, pressing them just so against Shinichi’s inner walls and drawing gasping mewls and moans out of him.</p><p>Kaito moved up to face Shinichi’s small cock, grinning at the cute little thing, before taking it in his mouth and sucking, wrapping his tongue around it while he continue to thrust his fingers in and out of his mate’s pussy. Shinichi jolted, then unabashedly lets out a shaky mewl, still thrusting his hips against him. He pulled harshly on his hair suddenly as he came down his throat, his cunt gushing sweet slick on Kaito’s face, which he licked up gleefully. Shinichi melted as his orgasm passed, muscles liquid and warm from all the pleasure, and he gasps in overstimulation as Kaito thrusted his cock to the hilt into his velvet warmth, pounding into him and giving him no time to adjust. He growled at Shinichi trying to stop him, turning him around and biting his throat over his mating mark, and rammed his cock back into Shinichi’s pussy.</p><p>Shinichi sobbed in pleasure, breath hitching as Kaito snapped his hips again and again into him, holding him down with his weight and sharp teeth rough on his throat, breaking skin and making him bleed, keeping Shinichi’s hips still with strong hands as his mate tried to thrust back to take Kaito’s cock deeper even as he cried and mewled.</p><p>“Even some pain doesn’t stop you from wanting more~ I love that, my little kitten~❤” Kaito purred as he released his hold on Shinichi’s throat, licking his bloody teeth and lips before licking the fresh wound on his mate, lapping at it until it stopped bleeding, never stopping the rhythm of his hips against Shinichi’s cunt. His furry balls slapped against his mate’s butt, getting covered in the slick freely leaking out of Shinichi and dirtying the sheets at each slap of Kaito’s hips.</p><p>Shinichi cried out as he came again in such a short time, his pussy clenching and pulsing around Kaito’s cock and growing knot, making him growl as he snapped his hips a couple more times before his knot popped in and he howled, feral as he too came, breeding Shinichi full of his come, and this time it was sure to work with his Shinichi already in the throes of his first heat. Kaito would fuck and breed him again and again, his little broodmare, his mate forever.</p><p>Of course he would give him the antidote, as he promised, but for their first litter's safety, Shinichi would have to go through it with his small body, as the transformation was likely to cause a miscarriage because of the stress put on his body. Hmm, he was already excited to suck on Shinichi’s milky little tits, and as he was likely to carry more than two pups, even more nipples for him to take care of to ensure his mate's comfort. But for now, Kaito would fuck Shinichi through his heat, to make sure he impregnated his mate and their deal was validated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shorter chapter this time -v- im winging it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjoying his time knotted with his mate, Kaito pats Shinichi’s taut little tummy, Shinichi subconsciously purring in contentment as the come being pumped inside him drowns the fires of his heat. The skin of his belly stretches a bit as more and more come floods his insides, the shape of Kaito’s cock able to be seen and felt if Shinichi presses his hands against his tummy. He giggles at the feeling, pressing harder when he hears a shaky breath on his neck and a warning growl from Kaito, teasing and stimulating him through his skin. Kaito nips at his neck, right above his collar and where his mating bite sits, and Shinichi mewls at his mate for more, wanting to be marked as his.</p><p>Kaito turns Shinchi around, careful not to tug his knot too far, and kisses him, biting his lips and pulling gently, drawing breathless gasps from his mate. He trails kisses and nips down his neck, leaves a bite mark on his collarbone, and sucks on Shinichi’s nipples as his spine bends unnaturally, leaving rosy buds red. Kaito grins when he notices the other 6 buds on his mate’s chest, his cock twitching as he thinks of them heavy and full of milk to feed their pups. Shinichi purrs louder when he feels that twitch through his skin and inside him, happy to satisfy his mate.</p><p>They caress each other’s skin, Shinichi still pliant and happy to be handled as Kaito wishes to, giving his own bites to his mate, on his chest, on his arms, wherever he can reach while still knotted. Kaito rumbles at Shinichi, content as he marks him back with the same possessiveness as him.</p><p>Feeling his knot go down, Kaito tugs it, his cock coming out with a torrent of come following it, Shinichi whimpering and then sighing at the feeling, unhappy to be empty. Kaito picks him up and pins him to the bed, holding his legs up as he goes down on his sloppy cunt, lapping at soft flesh and sticking his tongue in to lick Shinichi clean. He mewls and trembles, thrusting his hips up into Kaito’s face as he hold him by the hair, wanting more of that skilled tongue. </p><p>Shinichi comes in a mess, shaking and whining loudly as he pulls Kaito closer to his pussy, grinding it on his face and smearing slick on him. Slick and come dribble out of him and Kaito licks it up, eager to clean his mate as it means both getting to make him come again and again, and to lick his slick as much as he wants.</p><p>Heat sated for now, Shinichi gathers the soft blankets and pillows, arranging them in a big circle around to make a nest, kneading and rubbing his entire body on them so they smelled like him. Still feeling like something was missing, he sticks his fingers inside himself and collects bits of come still leaking out of him, and rubs them at strategic points in his nest so Kaito’s scent reaches him evenly.</p><p>Kaito watches Shinichi going here and there, making sure his nest is just perfect, and purrs at how he’s taking it so easily, even if it’s most likely the new hormones overwhelming his senses. He comes closer to the nest, showing his throat in submission when Shinichi hisses at him. Shinichi sniffs him before rubbing cheeks with him and turning back to the nest, allowing Kaito to come closer without getting mauled. Kaito rumbles at him, settling down inside the nest as Shinichi finally contents himself with its state and goes to him, settling himself down cuddled close to his mate, strong purrs rocking his body. </p><p>Content, Kaito wraps his arms around Shinichi, preparing to fall asleep, purring and rumbling at each other. Kaito wraps his now visible tails around his mate, fox-like ears flicking, curious to see Shinichi’s own tail wrap around his owns, noticing his mate now too had cat-like ears on his head. He rumbles louder at his discovery, his mate’s transformation completing without a hitch, his new tail and ears proof of that, and gets louder purrs in response. They fall asleep wrapped around each other, rumbles and purrs lulling both to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not writing action bc i cant do it ;v; no action just sex<br/>and yeah kaito's keeping shin forever no takebacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pass Shinichi’s heat in a mess of fucking and sleeping, Shinichi sure to be carrying pups at the end of week with the sheer amount of come Kaito had pumped inside him, knotted him for hours on end, even if his little mate was asleep. His own rut had began a day after Shinichi’s first heat, kickstarted by their mating bond and the pheromones in the air.</p><p>Without the heat hormones and aphrodisiac to keep him pliant, Shinichi goes back to being distrustful and wary of Kaito, staring at him whenever he’s in the same room but still being unable to sleep without him. Shinichi has to deal with his new appendages too, ears that are too sensitive and a tail that keeps smacking him in the face, Kaito exploiting his new weaknesses not helping his predicament. He nips his ears and pulls on his tail to excite him against his will, Shinichi’s new pussy dripping slick, then fucks him silly all over again even if he fights against it. Not that it matters much, as by the end of it he’s pliant and fucked out, knotted full of come and peppered with nips and kisses from his devious mate.</p><p>Shinichi grumbles in discontent as the knot inside him finally deflates, coming out with a flood of come that covers his thighs. He tries to take some distance from Kaito, but only gets so far before he’s picked up, pinned to the bed, and eaten out for the nth time until he comes crying and sobbing in pleasure, gushing slick and come out of his cunt. </p><p>Kaito licks his lips and grins devilishly at his Shinichi, still making up for lost time and fucking him over and over again, even if his little mate is unwilling or asleep, his expression when he would wake up knotted just delightful. He nips Shinichi’s new cat ears, earning himself a keen and a hand slapping angrily against his chest, pushing him away.</p><p>“Would you stop that?! I already have to deal with the hypersensitivity, and you humping me constantly isn’t helping.” Shinichi hisses at Kaito, ears flat against his skull and tail lashing in annoyance. Kaito ignores the display but goes away to the other side of the nest, still staring intently at him, licking his lips. Shinichi huffs at him, muttering under his breath about horny assholes.</p><p>“So, when are you going to let me go? Oh, and keep your part of the deal. I’m sure staying here fucking me for days on end isn’t going to help you with that.” He taunts, grinning mischievously as Kaito narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“Soon. As to keeping my part of the deal, I can do so right now.” Kaito throws back as he gets up from the bed, materializing his KID outfit and his wings out of thin air. He gives a startled Shinichi a last look before he flies and phases through the roof, leaving his mate alone for the first time in a week.</p><p> </p><p>Shinichi stares at where KID flew through the roof, still surprised he would leave him alone where he keeps his gadgets and memorabilia.</p><p>He gets up from the bed, trying his best to ignore his own nakedness and the come running down his thighs as he finally gets to explore the room he’s been kept in for days now, although he doesn’t get very far with the collar chaining him to the bed. He still manages to take a closer look at KID’s tools, entertaining himself by breaking them down in his mind to understand how they work.</p><p>Satisfied for now, Shinichi goes back to his nest, settling down for a nap to wait for KID to come back.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of flapping wings wakes up Shinichi, and he raises his head slowly to see KID coming closer. His instincts hiss at the intruder, but the scent of his mate calms them down enough to let him sit on the bed. KID dematerializes his bloody(?) clothes and climbs further into the bed, coming up to Shinichi and rubbing his cheek on his before kissing him, making him purr. Shinichi turns his head and shoves him away when he notices his own purring, embarrassed, but also because he notices the taste of blood on KID’s fangs.</p><p>“So, did you get it?” Shinichi asks, eager. He ignores the scent of blood that seems to come from KID and the taste of it on his fangs, not wanting to know how it got there.</p><p>“Of course I did, I also dismantled your enemy’s main base along with the enemy itself! Maybe a bit too literally.” KID grins, all sharp teeth, “Might’ve taken a chunk out of one or two of them, not like they’ll miss it.”</p><p>Shinichi stares at him, unsure of what to say following that. He sure wasn’t going to miss them, but to know his mate had eaten people? That was probably a bit more disturbing than being kidnapped and forced to breed him a litter. Maybe he’s looking for excuses since there’s nothing he could do, but was it really cannibalism if KID wasn’t human? Sure he must have a reason that wasn’t “cause as much chaos as possible”.</p><p>KID notices Shinichi’s hesitance and picks him up, putting him in his lap. Rumbling to comfort his mate, KID shows him the pill he got from his raid but takes his hand away when Shinichi tries taking it.</p><p>“You’ll get it after you finish carrying our litter, as the stress could kill them.” He rumbles at Shinichi, grinning at his pout. “Don’t worry, I did promise I would help you, didn’t I?”</p><p>Shinichi huffs at him, knowing he was right but wanting to go back to his proper form already. He supposes a few more months are nothing compared to the time he already had to deal with in this small form.</p><p>KID kisses him, bringing him closer to himself and near his cock, rubbing it on Shinichi’s cunt. He enters him and sets a fast rhythm, pounding into his mate. Shinichi trembles and groans, enjoying the pace despite himself. They don’t last long, both coming as KID knots Shinichi and a mix of slick and come dribbles slowly out of him despite the knot. </p><p>Shinichi pants with his tongue out, pleasure coursing through him like electricity, and he mewls when KID sucks his tongue into his own mouth, kissing him breathless. KID lays Shinichi down on the bed and wraps his arms around him, rumbling in time with his purring, and they fall asleep content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell im winging this ;v;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks pass and Shinichi's belly grows as his pups get bigger, and he’s not sure about how he’s supposed to feel about being pregnant. Should he be happy? Scared of how this was going to go? Shinichi knew KID, or Kaito, as he had told him, had no intentions of ever letting him go free, wanted him to be forever his and breed him litter after litter, but what did he even have to say about all that? </p><p>Why had Shinichi agreed so easily to the deal anyway? He can’t remember but something inside him had lit up at the idea, even if his forefront brain had been confused and appalled at what Kaito wanted from him.</p><p>Rubbing his growing tummy, Shinichi wonders if there’s something more to this, something Kaito is not telling him about the convoluted way to get him where he wanted. He knows Kaito really loves him, perhaps too much if he was willing to kidnap and have his way with him, but he wonders if in some time past they were already mates.</p><p>Shinichi shakes his head and his tail lashes side to side, thinking about all that wouldn't help him at the moment, and goes back to fussing over his nest. Kaito has been leaving him alone for longer periods of time, even brought books for him, but while he’s glad for the time by himself, he misses his mate’s scent.</p><p>The pups in his belly shift, also missing their sire, and Shinichi whimpers as his body heats at the memory of Kaito having his way with him. His pussy drips slick and his little cock hardens, excited, and Shinichi takes his dick in his hand and strokes, bucking into his own touch. He inserts two fingers into his cunt too, thrusting them in and out in time with the pumping on his cock, and he mewls in pleasure, ears flicking and puffed out tail trembling. </p><p>Shinichi comes with a shivering moan, pussy gushing slick and cock dribbling clear come as his hips raise from the bed, then he falls as his muscles go limp, feeling liquid and warm. He wipes his hands on the sheets, scent marking his nest with his own scent, but now he misses Kaito’s scent more than before.</p><p>He turns around, and is surprised to see Kaito standing near the bed, eyes hazy with want and licking his lip hungrily. Shinichi blushes a full-body flush, embarrassed at getting caught jerking off. He tries hiding beneath the sheets but Kaito picks him up and kisses him breathless, still standing. He throws Shinichi onto the bed with a flop, and pins his wrists before taking his growing little tits into his mouth, and sucks at them. Too early to have any milk, but far enough into the pregnancy that Shinichi's nipples are far more sensitive than before. </p><p>Shinichi squirms as his breasts get suckled and gently bitten, tail lashing out. He whimpers at a particularly harsh bite, moaning as Kaito soothes it with his tongue, his mate taking care to not draw blood as it would cause unneeded stress on their pups.</p><p>He whines in discontent as Kaito draws back, wanting more stimulation, but purrs as he sees his mate's cock out of its sheath, ready to take him. Kaito thrusts in to the hilt in one smooth move, filling Shinichi up, and rocks his hips, testing the stretch. Impatient, Shinichi bucks his own hips, causing Kaito's cock to move in and out of him, making them both gasp and moan. </p><p>"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Kaito grunts, shoving Shinichi further into the nest and turning him around so his back pressed against his chest. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll fill you up nice and full." </p><p>Shinichi mewls, presenting to Kaito and tilting his hips up so his pussy is in full view, tail sticking up. Kaito licks his lips hungrily, and delivers a kiss to that sweet little hole, drawing a yelp out of his mate, before thrusting balls deep into Shinichi in one smooth thrust. He holds his hips still as he thrusts in and out, making sure Shinichi can't go at his own pace. </p><p>Kaito doesn't last long, having missed Shinichi as much as he had missed him, his knot popping in and he gets a few short thrusts before he comes, filling his mate up with his hot seed. He moves his hand down to Shinichi's clit and strokes it, drawing his mate to orgasm with him. </p><p>He falls to the bed, pulling Shinichi with him, and cuddles him close. Kaito licks his mating bite, satisfied to know Shinichi missed his scent. </p><p>“So, Shinichi~,” Kaito growls playfully, “Have you missed me that much?”</p><p>“N-no! It was because the pups missed your scent!” Shinichi replies hurriedly, flustered. He can see Kaito doesn’t believe him, the smug grin on his face telling him so much.</p><p>“Is that so? I missed them too,” Kaito rumbles, rubbing Shinichi’s tummy, causing the pups to shift, “But most of all, I missed you.” He continues, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then shifting to nip at his neck. Shinichi blushes, affected by the loving manner Kaito caresses him, and purrs as Kaito bites and holds gently on his mating mark.</p><p>Shinichi falls asleep with Kaito peppering nips and kisses wherever he can reach. Kaito watches him for a bit before closing his eyes, overprotective over his mate and pups. He doesn’t fall asleep, but simply enjoys holding his pregnant mate as he dreams of holding their litter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another short one -v-<br/>if anyone asks me if i have any idea of what im doing, the answer is no. i have the general (literal) picture of what i want and thats that<br/>anyway, theres only so many ways i can write a dick going in a hole, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yawning, Shinichi wakes up with Kaito watching him as they cuddle and his mate caresses his big, pregnant tummy, eyes glowing in a sort of warm light. He blushes, conscious of the fact he still had Kaito’s cock inside him, although the knot had already gone down a while ago, and come dribbles out of him as he moves to get more comfortable. Feeling bold, Shinichi drags his hand through his slit and inserts a finger inside himself, collecting bits of seed, and brings it to his mouth. He sucks needily on his own fingers, staring directly at Kaito as he eats his come right in front of him.</p><p>Shinichi feels the cock inside him twitch as it starts to harden, and he only gets a moment to think of the consequences before Kaito pounces him and licks the inside of his mouth, tasting his own semen and something wholly Shinichi. Kaito inserts two fingers inside his pussy, gathering slick and come, before dragging them to Shinichi’s ass and pressing his fingers inside the hole there. He thrusts and scissors them, stretching. Shinichi grabs at Kaito’s arm, moaning as he presses and jabs at his prostate.</p><p>Kaito hadn’t fucked his ass since their first time, when he had kidnapped him, and Shinichi is excited to feel the sensation of that red, pointed thick cock jabbing his prostate. He wants Kaito to use his fingers on his cunt, penetrating him in both holes, maybe fill his mouth with his tongue as he thrusts unceasingly into him, filling him full of come and making him come again and again. Fuck him on his lap, hold his arms behind his back and pound into him until he can’t think, until he only knows the pleasure coursing through his body-</p><p>Mumbling as he fiercely moves his hips against the fingers inside him, Shinichi doesn’t realize Kaito can hear his fantasies, and yelps in surprise when gets a painful but oddly pleasurable bite on his shoulder. He whimpers as Kaito lick into his wound, lapping at the blood.</p><p>“We’ll have time to reenact all your fantasies, don’t worry~” Kaito growls, predatory as he too is affected by the ideas he heard from Shinichi’s mumbling. He takes his fingers out of Shinichi’s asshole and thrusts inside him in one smooth move, giving his mate no time to adjust as he pounds into him, although still careful with his belly.</p><p>Kaito sticks his fingers inside Shinichi’s cunt, mercilessly fingering him as he thrusts and thrusts into his ass. He kisses Shinichi, sucking the other’s tongue into his own mouth and wrapping his tongue around Shinichi's, causing his mewls to get muffled inside Kaito’s mouth.</p><p>Shinichi’s moans rise to a trembling, muffled shout as he comes from both his ass and pussy, gushing slick onto Kaito’s fingers as he too comes and knots inside Shinichi, filling him with his hot seed.</p><p>They pant heavily into each other’s mouth as they come down from their shared orgasm, holding onto the other. Shinichi squirms just to feel the heavy cock inside of him, filling him up, and purrs when Kaito growls at him. Kaito turns him around, mindful of his growing tummy, and cuddles him closer, rubbing his warm hands on Shinichi’s belly.</p><p>“Was that up to your expectations, my love?” Kaito rumbles into his ear, content to hold him.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe better.” Shinichi purrs back, sleepy now that he was being filled with come, his heavy belly tiring him more than usual. He yawns and gets himself even closer to Kaito before closing his eyes, drifting off into a content sleep.</p><p>This time, Kaito sleeps too, satisfied to have pleased his mate enough he wasn’t fighting him anymore. He presses a kiss to Shinichi’s mating mark before closing his eyes and following Shinichi to dream land.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>probably gonna take a bit longer for next chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi's breasts start dribbling milk a few months into his pregnancy, and Kaito makes sure he's comfortable by suckling his soft little tits when they're sore from being too full, but also making sure he’s filled to the brim with come, of course. Kaito wouldn’t want his little mate to be discontent and empty.</p><p>Aside from the number of little lives inside him, he's not sure about it but Shinichi has a feeling his pregnancy won't be like a human's, and not just because Kaito doesn't seem to be one, but also because he can feel his pups have a soft kind of shell around them if he presses gently on his own tummy. Shinichi wonders what those are, maybe Kaito would know more about the little ones, and so he decides to ask him.</p><p>Shinichi waits for Kaito in their nest, since he has no way of leaving, and waits for his mate to cuddle him like he’s a teddy bear before saying anything.</p><p>“Kaito? Do you know why our pups have a sort of shell around them?” Shinichi asks, and he gets a quiet, amused kind of laughter and a grin before his mate answers.</p><p>“Of course they have shells, they’ll come out of you inside their eggs. The shells harden as you get closer to the end of your term.” Kaito explains, still laughing, and then continues despite Shinichi’s wide eyes. “Don’t worry about that, my little Shinichi, the eggs will not hurt you. It’ll most likely be quite pleasurable for you actually. They’ll need to be incubated before hatching too, that’s another reason for the nest.”</p><p>Shinichi stays quiet for some moments, absorbing the information Kaito had given him. So it really wouldn’t be like a human pregnancy then, and he would give birth to eggs? That was new, but not that far off considering Kaito had a dog dick and a fox’s legs, tails, and ears. Shinichi wonders if Kaito has a feral form, and would his cock be even bigger? He drools a little thinking about it.</p><p>“Hey, Kaito,” Shinichi starts, and Kaito’s ears perk up, noticing his mate’s drooling and dreamy look on his face, “do you have a feral form?”</p><p>Kaito’s entire body perks up at that question, and he promptly answers, “Of course! Although fucking you in it wouldn’t be a good idea while you’re still small and carrying,” He sighs, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you or the little ones.”</p><p>Shinichi sags, he wanted to be knotted by a big fox, his mate, feral and strong, even if he was still small, but he knows Kaito is right. That doesn’t stop him from getting fucked by his human form though, and he says so. Kaito is on board instantly, and he fucks Shinichi hard and fast until they both come, Shinichi’s full little tits swaying and dripping milk everywhere, his growing belly wobbling with each thrust.</p><p>Kaito kisses him gently, nipping on Shinichi’s lower lip and pulling, then moves to his breasts and licks all the spilled milk before attaching to a nipple and sucking, getting a mouthful of milk. He sucks and sucks until there’s nothing left, then moves to the others to do the same, relieving Shinichi of the discomfort of his full tits. He licks his lips when done, his mate’s milk delicious, suckling him oddly comforting.</p><p>“You’re going to be a good mommy, aren’t you~?” Kaito rumbles at a sleepy Shinichi, only getting an embarrassed glare before he carefully turns around with a huff, content to just enjoy Kaito’s knotted cock inside of him and ignore the man attached to it. Kaito laughs before embracing his little mate, wrapping him in a warm embrace and letting him fall asleep. Shinichi never hears the whispered “I love you”, already heavy asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Shinichi’s belly is nearly as big as him when he feels his water break, and he yelps at the sudden dripping wet feeling coming from his pussy. Kaito is on him instantly, worried, and helps him into a better position to lay his eggs, kneeling on the nest. His big tummy is hard and warm to the touch, and Shinichi pants as he feels the first egg descending from his womb.</p><p>He pushes and pushes, the egg big enough to stretch his walls as it goes down, Shinichi moaning at the feeling. Kaito inserts two fingers into his cunt, stretching the opening so the egg can pass without tearing anything, and making sure Shinichi is aroused and wet to ease the way. His tail puffs as he moans, his ears flicking as Kaito nips on them to excite him.</p><p>Shinichi lights up and comes as the egg falls from his pussy and into the bed, panting heavily. His body seizes up in overstimulation as another egg falls, the passage easy now that the first one already had gone through. He comes another two times as 2 more eggs are born, and he whines sadly as Kaito takes the four eggs to a deeper part of the nest. Shinichi mewls at Kaito until he takes him to where the eggs are, and he curls up around them and licks them clean together with his mate.</p><p>Kaito changes into his feral form and laps at Shinichi’s pussy, cleaning him of any fluids left from his laying. He curls up around Shinichi and his eggs when done, his fur soft and warm, perfect to incubate the eggs. Shinichi purrs at Kaito, reduced to baser instincts as he was, content that his pups were safe and his mate was here with him, helping him with taking care of them, and his purrs get louder when Kaito rumbles back at him and grooms him, licking him from head to toe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the eggs laid and safely stored inside the nest of blankets, Shinichi doesn’t have to worry about hurting them while having sex with Kaito, and so he decides to ask his mate again to fuck him in his feral form. He wants the big, strong fox to fuck and fuck him, to breed him again and to knot him, filling him up with his hot, sticky seed.</p><p>But first, Shinichi would have to prepare himself, loosen his pussy as much as he could to be able to take his mate’s massive cock, along with his knot. </p><p>He presses two fingers between his folds, spreading his inner lips and pushing his fingers inside his soft, wet hole. Finding himself loose, Shinichi inserts another two fingers, moaning at the stretch as he scissors them, then starts thrusting them in and out, building a rhythm. </p><p>Shinichi strokes his clit with his other hand, mewling as pleasure shoots through his vein like electricity. He turns his head to sniff at the sheets, searching for Kaito's scent, and shivers when he finds it, working himself up with it. His tails lashes side to side as he speeds up the rhythm of his fingers, crooking them and pressing just so against his inner walls in a way that makes him light up.</p><p>He comes with a quivering mewl, body seizing up as he gushes slick and tiny splatters of come hit his chest. Shinichi sobs in overstimulation, still stroking his clit as to prolong his orgasm, and his breath hitches as he comes again, his breasts squirting milk.</p><p>Shinichi is still trembling with aftershocks when Kaito enters the room and finds him stretched across the nest, pussy out. He licks his lips at the delectable banket right in front of him, and doesn’t wait for Shinichi to notice him before going to town on his dripping wet cunt. He licks at the soft hole, lapping the slick up and sucking gently on the folds there, making Shinichi shiver and mewl.</p><p>Kaito makes his mate come again, Shinichi shivering and moaning in overstimulation as his third orgasm in such a short time hits him. Shinichi brings Kaito to his soft, full little tits, and makes him lick him clean and suckle on his nipples to ease the discomfort.</p><p>Shinichi pats Kaito’s hair as he works on him, content to have his mate taking care of his needs, making him come as many times as he wanted and making sure he was comfortable in their nest. He decides then to ask about his feral form again, wanting to be fucked by him.</p><p>“Hey, Kaito,” Shinichi starts, still patting him, “I want you to fuck me in your feral form.”</p><p>“Right now?” Kaito asks, eyes glowing in an eerie but warm light.</p><p>“Right now. I want your cock inside me <em>now</em>.” Shinichi demands, pulling on Kaito’s hair to bite at his throat, egging him on. He gets a fierce, aroused growl for his efforts, and Shinichi lets go of Kaito as he moves to transform.</p><p>Kaito’s body shifts in grotesque ways as it grows, bone and muscle reshaping themselves into another, bigger form. His face grows into a snout, mouth ripping away and growing longer, his arms and legs reshape into digitigrade limbs, his spine elongates as soft white fur covers his entire body. He howls as the transformation completes, and yips at Shinchi to come closer.</p><p>Shinichi approaches the big, big fox sitting on his nest, and swallows down his arousal to explore his mate’s new form. He pats Kaito’s snout, receiving a lick for his efforts that make his breath hitch, excited to have that long tongue in other, more sensitive places, namely his pussy. He makes Kaito lay down on his back, Shinichi promptly climbing onto him, squishing his tits and soaking Kaito's fur with milk, and takes his furry balls onto his hands, massaging them before taking an experimental lick. Shinichi nearly falls off when Kaito bucks his hips, his cock peeking out of his sheath, and Shinichi takes the opportunity to lick said cock too.</p><p>Impatient and aroused, Kaito bucks Shinichi off of him and turns around, sniffing at his mate’s cunt before licking, lapping at it with his long tongue and making Shinichi arch his hips to allow him deeper. Kaito moves forward and mounts his mate, pressing his massive cock into Shinichi’s pussy, letting him adjust to its thickness.</p><p>Shinichi rolls his hips, taking Kaito’s big cock in deeper, and he moans as it presses just so against his inner walls, the thickness of it stretching him further than anything he ever felt, but it felt so, so good he wanted more, and he squirms just to feel the cock inside of him shift. He bucks his hips to take Kaito in to the hilt, past his knot, and he shivers and mewls at the stretch. Shinichi holds onto Kaito's paws and urges him to thrust into him, and Kaito obliges, thrusting his hips and going faster at Shinichi's insistence. Shinichi's breasts bounce, dripping milk on the sheets and on his mate's paws, and the mess only makes them both more excited. </p><p>Shinichi cries out as Kaito thrusts and thrusts into him, making him take his massive cock into his little body again and again, and he shivers as he feels the growing knot tug on him. </p><p>Emboldened by the delicious sounds coming from his mate, Kaito pounds harder into him as his knot inflates, and he yips and howls loudly as it pops in, making Shinichi come on his cock. Kaito too comes, filling Shinichi up with his hot seed, painting his insides white with it. </p><p>Kaito fights the urge to turn around, and holds onto Shinichi with his paws as he comes and comes inside of him, Shinichi out of his mind with pleasure, drooling on the sheets and moaning every time he feels Kaito's cock twitch and release another torrent of seed deep within him. </p><p>He fills him up until his knot deflates, a flood of come dripping out of Shinichi’s pussy as Kaito pulls out and away from him. Kaito comes closer and licks Shinichi clean, as clean as he could be with a belly full of hot seed, a cunt dripping come and slick, and full, heavy tits dripping milk, and transforms back to cuddle him like a teddy bear after taking him closer to their eggs, settling down with the two of them wrapped around their shelled pups.</p><p>Shinichi falls asleep, exhausted, and Kaito watches over him and their eggs, content to have found another way to ravish his tiny little mate, and happy his plans to make Shinichi his forever to breed and mate were going perfectly well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>